This time
by TheSassyAssassin
Summary: A little KakaSaku drabble. Maybe it will brighten someones day.


"I hate this day."

Empty sake bottles were smashed to the table next to the rest.

"It's not that bad Kakashi."

New ones were opened.

"What do you know? You've only had to spend it 21 times. I've went through 35 of them."

"Yeah but I spent 5 of them crying over a murderer and I think those years count doubles. So that rounds up to 26."

"I still win by 9."

"Well I've spent the last 4 pining over another idiot and they count at least triples. So all in all 34."

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura with his visible eye hardened to an uncharacteristic squint.

"Who?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter. If they don't get it then they don't." She sighed at the end of her statement for good measure.

"Sakura you know that nobody really deserves you. They don't know what they're missing."

Sakura looked through the window next to their table and just stared at the darkness. It was the night of valentine's day.

"I know. But I just can't get them out of my head. Every time I feel even a little lonely I just drift to them in my mind. Wondering how it could be if I wasn't alone. If he wasn't alone."

After a moment of silence Kakashi broke it.

"Please tell me it isn't Naruto."

"Kami, NO!"

Kakashi let out a relieved breath.

"Thank god. That would have been horrible."

"Why is that Kashi?"

"I… just… nothing." He downed his drink.

Sakura frowned and followed his example.

"I think I should go." Sakura murmured and stood up.

"I'll walk you home." Kakashi stood up as well and headed towards the door.

"Kashi you know I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just want to walk you home." He turned to look at her. "Is that so wrong?"

"No." She yielded and followed after him an almost sad smile on her lips.

The walk to her apartment was pretty much silent. The sound of their steps against the empty night.

Sakura was contemplating her options.

She was convinced that Kakashi didn't have a clue how she felt about him. How she would do anything to make him realize. Make him see her.

A plan formed in her head. She could use the excuse of being drunk if it came down to it to save their friendship.

Their friendship. The thing keeping her alive and giving her light, but also the thing slowly killing her.

She made her mind.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Do we really have to be alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us. We're both alone. Do we have to?"

"No we don't but it isn't always up to just ourselves."

She took his hand in her own and yanked him towards herself.

"I don't want to be alone for another valentine's day."

"It's already night time Sakura. Let's just…"

He didn't get to finish. Because suddenly her lips were on his masked ones.

He froze. The great copy ninja Kakashi completely froze.

The lips touching his were sure at first. But then they grew insecure.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I'll settle for it."

And then their lips met again. Hers trying to coax his into action. And she succeeded.

His hands came to her neck. Thumbs brushing her cheeks as he tilted her head towards him.

Blinded by the feeling, a feeling he did not yet recognize, he didn't notice the hand that travelled to his own neck. Yanking the fabric on it.

She successfully tucked down his mask and oh it was so much better. She could taste him. The musk. The savory but somehow addicting taste.

For him she tasted sweet. Just like candy. She felt her sigh into the kiss and he breathed her in.

They stood there in the middle of the street. Wrapped in each other.

"Kakashi…" She moaned and he snapped back to reality.

What was happening? What was she doing? What was he doing?

"Sakura… Stop."

She pulled away. She steadied her breath and stared towards the road over his shoulder.

Then she met his eye. "Please Kashi. Just this once don't push me away."

Then it all clicked. The looks. The hugs. The road their conversations took. The way he saw her almost every day.

The way she smiled and laughed. The way her eyes sparkled when she got excited. The way it stung when all of that was directed in someone else's direction. The way it hurt when she was hurt.

He finally saw what he had been doing for the last few years. What he had been feeling underneath for a while.

"Okay. I won't."

She looked at him almost confused. She searched his face for an answer to her unvoiced question.

He was looking at her right in the eyes. A smile on his li…WAIT.

It was her time to freeze. He let her see his face. A beautiful face if you asked anyone.

He obviously saw her confusion and smirked. "Is it that bad?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect."

"Furthest thing from it."

"Not to me. Take me home."

* * *

AN: A little KakaSaku drabble I made last night when I couldn't sleep. If somebody wants to give me a bomb KakaSaku prompt I wouldn't mind writing something a little more substantial.


End file.
